


Polymorph

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: tactile empathy [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, polymorph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: He's never been one for complaining.





	Polymorph

**Author's Note:**

> set after 69 but barely any reference to 69

Caduceus lays on the cot that is too short for him as comfortably as he can.  
  
Which is to say, not at all, but he's never been one for complaining.  
  
He doesn't know how the others are going to manage to sleep after all of that, but he's pretty sure if he can just get his eyes closed, the warm embrace of The Mother would lull him into his usual pleasant dreams.  
  
Frumpkin jumps up the cot. The fae brushes against Caduceus' chest and face, familiar, soft, warm, until Caduceus smiles and nods along and brushes a knuckle along its spine. It chirps at him, a short 'keep going' that Caduceus can hardly argue against.  
  
He strokes it for a while, a few minutes at least, until he realizes that the voice in his head was less Frumpkin's high airy voice and more-  
  
He opens his eyes.  
  
“Mr. Caleb?” The cat- the polymorphed cat, blinks at him slowly. In the dim light, he can see the loop of fur around Caleb's neck where his scarf usually was is a different color. His tail is a little shorter then Frumpkin's, a little chip missing from an ear. He can barely see but the cot that Nott and Caleb had claimed earlier just held one tiny form in it.  
  
He keeps scratching the cat's chin through his observations.  
  
Caleb starts purring.  
  
He pulls him a little closer to his chest, and Caleb's head rubs against his chin.  
  
He could ask, but he's sure Caleb would just tell him if he wanted to.

A little selfish behavior is something Caleb is long over due for anyway.  
  
Caleb meows something to the tune of, “lower- lower- yes,” and keeps purring, so Caduceus assumes he's just very tired, or upset, or a million other complicated feelings.  
  
He lazily scratches and pets Caleb until he can barely keep his eyes open, a hand just laying on the cat's back. He's a shockingly small thing, but isn't Caleb always?  
  
He wakes up when the weight of a tiny cat changes to the weight of a fully grown human on his chest and the cot under both of them creaks a dangerous way. Caleb, though, still apparently asleep and unbothered by the fact that he's no longer tiny.  
  
He should let him sleep- he needs to get his rest, so his magic still works tomorrow. Who knows what tomorrow could possibly bring anyway.  
  
That thing might just be here in the morning.  
  
He moves his hand a little higher, resting it above Caleb's hip. He's pretty boney. Caduceus should make larger portions for him. Still, the weight of him on Caduceus' chest is easy to fall asleep under.  
  
When he wakes in the morning with dreams of flowers and light summer breezes, it's surely by the grace of The Wild Mother that the cot didn't crack under them.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
